


The Siren's Spell

by AnaBookWorm



Category: Beautiful Creatures (2013)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/F, Femslash, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBookWorm/pseuds/AnaBookWorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was wrong. It was so wrong. It was wrong on so many levels I couldn't even count. She was Dark, she was a Siren and she was my... <em>cousin.</em></p><p>And I wanted her, no matter how much I wanted to deny it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren's Spell

It was wrong.

It was so wrong.

It was wrong on so many levels I couldn’t even count.

She was Dark, she was a Siren and she was my... _cousin._

But when we were little it wasn’t wrong. We were practically sisters; we even shared the same room.

We were best friends, confidants.

She was my shoulder to cry on; my protector in school if someone teased me.

And then one day she disappeared.

She left a hole inside my heart. A hole that was waiting to be loved but never got it.

It was waiting for her to come back.

When I first meet Ethan I thought he was going to fill that hole, but he didn’t.

And then, I saw her again.

She was no longer an innocent girl, she was a woman.

Had curves in all the right places, her beautiful hair still intact and sexy clothes to match.

I wanted her, no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

I had gotten so mad at myself that night and I threw it out on her.

I wanted to be like her.

To give in to my desires, to be as free, unfettered, unchained.

I would touch myself at night, imagining it was her making me feel pleasure.

When she would come by to family gatherings I would always stare at her.

She was dark, mysterious, sexual and sensual.

Her gold eyes that captivated, her lips that were inviting me to kiss them...

Sometimes she would look over and smirk a little as if she could hear the thoughts running through my head.

One night, I got my wish.

Her lips swept over mine and tasted like the sweetest berries, but poisonous like the deadliest snake’s venom.

Flesh slid against flesh, every nerve hot to the touch.

We ripped our clothes off each other like there was no tomorrow.

Thunderstorms and hurricanes howled outside, but the only thing that existed was us.

We both made each other scream in pleasure and rode our high like a cowboy rides a horse.

She had me begging for more and she gave it.

And I gave it back.

She turned me from an innocent, brave, curious girl to a woman fuelled by desire, want and lust.

And all of those things could only be sated by her.

She had ruined me, made me her slave, introducing me to desires that I would always want.

I was her prey and she was my Siren.

She sang her song and I sank to her depths.

The world itself could fall apart and we wouldn’t even care.

We wouldn’t even notice.

There was no ending, just us.

_Two people, two women bound together by power, desire, lust, blood and love._


End file.
